


i want to find something i've wanted all along, somewhere i belong

by agentmmayy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Philindaisy family, and giving you all the philindaisy family feels, mama may, me indulging in the perfection of season2, papa phil, philindaisy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: "Hey," Skye interrupted, distracted by a faint glow at the far corner of the room. "What's that?"...Aka the self-indulgent Philinda Family Season 2 fic that I so desperately wanted to write after watching Season 2 during the 6 month hiatus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! My first fic, yay! I am so excited for you to read it. It's basically tons of Philindaisy family feels so be prepared.

The room was strangely quiet. There was no steady hum of the Bus engine, no clatter from the kitchen, no sounds of FitzSimmons bickering from the lab. It was weird.

"This is weird." Skye said, looking around the high ceilings of the playground. She set the box down on a table, looking around the room and back at Trip who was walking in behind her, carrying a box also. They had begun to finally move some of the lab equipment into the Playground after Fitz had woken up. Before, the other agents at the Playground had so much touched anything in the Bus lab, Jemma had screamed at them, so they had left it alone. Now, Fitz was awake, and supervising from the doorway, idly chewing on the sleeve of his sweater.

"Yeah," Trip agreed, setting the box down on the table before leaning against it. He crossed his arms and gave her a smile. "But it's nice."

"Would be nicer if it was insulated." Skye complained lightly, drawing her sweater tighter around herself and glared at Trip as he laughed. They had been at the new base for about a month, but Skye was still unused to the coolness. She guessed being underground was supposed to be cold, but it didn’t mean that Coulson had to have the air up.

"Labs are supposed to be chilly." Jemma commented as she walked in, carrying a box also. "That way no bacteria grow, and everything stays clean."

Trip gave Skye a smirk, "At least you'll be bacteria free."

"This place is huge." Mack walked in, the box looking dwarfed in his huge arms. He set a box down, dusting his hands off as he looked around. “Not as big as the garage, but, it’s pretty nice.”

Jemma crossed the room, peering at the boxes already inside. They were told to move the equipment to a storage room before sorting it for the lab and the other storage rooms. Skye had lost count of all the rooms in the new base. It was like a maze. "I wonder what else is in here. Oh! Do you think any of Peggy Carter’s belongings could be in here? Just imagine-"

"Hey," Skye interrupted, distracted by a faint glow at the far corner of the room. "What's that?"

Mack didn’t even look up from unpacking a box, "Probably something we're not supposed to be messing with." But Skye was already removing the burlap cover on the box. It was a standard large silver one, like one they put oh-eight-four's in. The glow seeping from the box intensified as she neared, giving off a light purple-blue glow.

"How about-" Jemma cut herself off, pausing in sorting through a box of equipment and looked over, "Skye?"

There was a soft hum as Skye touched her fingers to the glass, then a bright light, Fitz and Jemma screaming. Skye's world tilted on its axis before everything went black and she dropped to the floor.

...

The first thing Skye registered before her eyes even opened was that it smelt like the herbal tea May drank habitually. 

She cracked her eyes open, groaning a little as she woke up more and felt her muscles aching as well as her head. Skye blinked, registering that something felt off, smelt off and was just weird.

The ceiling was covered in glow in the dark stars.

She bolted up, looking down to see that she was sitting in a twin bed with white sheets patterned with small daisies. Her hands flew up to her chest, feeling the soft cotton of a pajama shirt that when she pulled it forward, wasn’t hers. At least, she didn’t remember owning a Captain America shirt though she knew she would.

Skye blinked, looking around.

The room was small but bigger than the bunks on the Bus which she wasn’t in and certainly wasn’t her room at the Playground. The walls were a soft yellow, decorated with posters, maps, picture frames and other memorabilia that Skye definitely didn’t own. Her gaze fell onto the mirror above the dresser which she threw off the white comforter and stumbled over to it, too focused to wince at her protesting muscles.

Skye breathed a sigh of relief as her reflection stared back at her. She had her same hair, in its usual unkempt sleep state and there weren’t any new injuries. At least she could count that as a win no matter where she was.

"Okay," She whispered to herself, smoothing her hands down her shirt again so they would stop shaking. As she did, she looked around the dresser, feeling paranoid as she spotted her favorite perfume, but something caught the corner of her eye and she looked down, gasping as she did.

It was a picture frame which wasn’t anything special but the picture in the frame had her mouth falling open.

It was Coulson and May, the picture worn with age, but it was them. Coulson had his arms wrapped around May, looking down at her so tenderly while she was looking at the camera and obviously halfway through laughing at something he just said. They looked in their early thirties, Coulson with more hair, glasses and May with relaxed posture, shorter hair and bangs. Skye felt her heart beat pick up because those people weren’t the Coulson and May she knew.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a soft rap on the door and a familiar, steady voice asked, "Daisy?"

Skye wretched the door open, barely startling the person. It was May, dressed in her usual workout clothes and holding two mugs of herbal tea. Skye breathed a sigh of relief before stating hurriedly, her tone heavily annoyed, "If this is one of your pranks, it isn't funny!"

May looked caught off guard for once. "What prank? I'm just bringing you some tea." She held up the mugs for emphasis. "I didn't think you'd be up."

"You never bring me tea!" Skye exclaimed, feeling very weirded out. She took a breath, "And who is Daisy?"

May went stiff. "What do you mean 'who is Daisy'?" She looked at Skye like one would a lunatic. "You are Daisy. Have been since the moment I brought you into this world and will be the moment I decide to take you out."

Skye stepped back even as May dryly stated, "That was a joke."

"I'm not Daisy!" Skye was yelling, feeling her heart race and hands shake. This felt all too much like when she found out Ward was- she swallowed, directing her thoughts elsewhere. "My name is Skye. And you-" She trailed off, now fully realizing how different May looked from last she saw her. She had no frown lines, no chilly disposition. Skye's eyes darted to the simple diamond ring sitting on May's left ring finger. "-you're not May." Now May looked confused. Skye hurriedly added, "Okay, that prank was good but stop." She paused. "Enough freaky stuff has already happened."

There was another familiar voice drifting from in the house. "Mel? She up yet?"

Skye sprinted past May, heart pounding and feet slapping the cool wood floor as she ran to the sound of the voice. Coulson was in the living room, shrugging on a tweed coat and in the process of picking up a briefcase when Skye slammed into him.

Her eyes closed as she hugged him tight, utter relief washing over her. Coulson was here which meant everything would be fine. Also, she had missed him, so she squeezed.

"Oof," He grunted before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Skye sagged in relief at the familiarity of it. "Well, good morning."

She jerked back, ignoring the hurt look on his face, "Coulson. Tell May to stop." She glanced around, noting the house, the unfamiliar furniture, the photos on the wall, and turned back to him. They really went all out. "This prank isn't funny anymore."

He furrowed his eyebrows, setting the briefcase down. Skye noted how he had one of his usual dress shirts on, but he was wearing the glasses he had for his undercover in Havana. There was also a gold band on his left ring finger. "Daisy-" Coulson said slowly but Skye was interrupting him.

"I'm not Daisy!" She yelled, grabbing him by the upper arms. "Why are you calling me that? Okay, the prank is good. I fell for it!" She admitted, stepping back and seeing May walking into the room, her posture stiff. "You can laugh now." Skye said. "Fitz has probably got it all on camera."

"Daisy-" Coulson said softly, completely bewildered but mostly concerned as he looked at her. "What do you mean?" He asked, in that familiar soft tone. "What prank?"

Skye threw her arms up, gesturing around the room, "This one!" She took a deep breath. "I get that it seems funny but it's not!" She pointedly ignored how her eyes watered and her voice cracked. This was everything she had ever wanted, not a joke. So, clearing her throat, she called. "Okay! Fitz! Come out and laugh at me! You too, Jemma!"

"Mel," Coulson looked over at May who was now standing next to him, her hand on the small of his back. She looked away from Skye and at him, both mirroring looks of confusion and worry. "What's going on?"

It's when Skye's cropped shirt rode up to show the scars on her stomach that May was pushing Coulson behind her and reaching for the gun they keep in the side table, pointing it straight at Skye.

"Who are you?" May demanded, her voice level but shaky. She kept the gun trained on Skye who had gone still, looking ready to run at any moment.

Skye looked at her, land then her eye darted to Coulson who was gaping at both of them and then back to May, her tone echoing May's as she said, "My name is-"

...

"Skye! Skye?"

Everything was fuzzy and disoriented. She could barely hear the commotion going on, but the voices were slowly becoming clearer.

"Is she waking up?" 

Then there was a strong yet gentle hand shaking her shoulder and a familiar voice asked, "Skye?"

When she opened her eyes, it was to Phil's face peering down at her with concern. As soon as he saw her eyes open and awake, he smiled, looking relieved.

"Skye?" Jemma was in her line of vision next, giving her a concerned glance. "Are you feeling alright?"

Daisy blinked before croaking, "Yeah?" She hissed, as she tried to sit up but only had Jemma gently pushing her back down onto the bed. As she blinked again, the room came into view and it wasn’t her room. This room was a bit larger, dark, stone walls and when she looked down, the sheets were a plain gray.

"Skye?" She looked up at the familiar voice and into Phil's soft, concerned eyes. 

Daisy furrowed her eyebrows, "Who's Skye?" Jemma gasped, hands flying to her mouth in shock. Daisy glanced back at Phil who looked like his eyes were about to fall out of his head. "Why do you keep calling me that?" Her gaze landed on the unfamiliar room again. "Where am I?"

Silence. Daisy observed at them closer, noting how Jemma had a fading bruise on her temple and shorter hair cropped to above her shoulders. Her gaze darted to Phil who looked so much older, the lines around his face, the way his brows were furrowed and his posture taunt with stress. He was even wearing a suit and no glasses.

Daisy leaned back as he tried to reach out to her, her heart pounding she asked, "Dad? What's going on?" Phil's face drained of color while the other three gasped. Now she was worried, leaning to Phil and asking, "Where are we?" Her tone jumped with worry. "We aren't in some freaky jail cell, are we?"

Phil snapped out of it, blinking though he was still quite pale as he said slowly, "Y- Skye." He took a breath, trying not to freak out. "We're at the Playground, remember?" 

Daisy only gave him a blank stare. 

"How hard did she hit her head?" Trip muttered.

Daisy's breathing picked up, "What is going on?" She turned to Phil. "If you're all pulling a prank, you can stop now." Her voice wavered. "It isn't funny anymore."

"Skye-" Phil began softly but she cut him off.

"I'm not Skye!" Daisy nearly yelled. "Why are you guys calling me that?" She looked at them, before back to Phil who felt his heart clench at the hurt on her face. "Dad," Daisy's voice was thick with emotion. "I'm Daisy." She said, "Don't you know?" 

At that moment, Melinda decided to show up. She walked in and closed the door behind her, halfway through asking, "Is Sk-"

Daisy flung herself off the bed, straight past a bewildered Phil and Jemma who squawked and tried to grab her, but Daisy was quick and barreled into Melinda who stiffened.

"Thank God." Daisy breathed, hugging Melinda tightly before pulling back, searching her face. "If this is one of your pranks, it isn't funny anymore!"

"Skye." Melinda said tightly, removing the arms around her and ignored how Daisy's face fell. "What prank? What are you talking about?"

Daisy now had tears in her eyes as she exclaimed, "This prank!" She gestured to the room and then back to May, looking the woman over with intelligent eyes. This wasn’t right. She backed away, her chest heaving.

Phil had now moved, walking slowly over to Daisy as if approaching a wild animal. His face was taunt with a worry that both he and Melinda shared. He looked back at Daisy, asking softly, "Skye. What's going on?"

A sob caught in Daisy's throat as she exclaimed, "You tell me! Where am I?" She glanced at all of them. "Who are you?"

Melinda joined Phil, her usual mild tone laden with concern, "You don't remember?"

"I remember going to bed in my room that isn't this one with my parents who tucked me in like I was five because I was upset!" Daisy stated, noting the shock on their faces. "My name isn't Skye." Her voice cracked. "It's Daisy Lian Coulson."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda rolled her eyes once more and took a sip of her tea before smirking, "We met when he spilled coffee all over my shoes and told me his name was 'Cil Phoulson'."
> 
> Skye learns a little more about Daisy's life while the team struggle to figure out where she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, an update! This chapter is mostly full of Philindaisy family fluff.

"So, you're saying." Phil pinched the bridge of his nose, now looking more like the stressed Director that Skye was used to. "You're saying that you aren't our daughter." He ran a hand over his face. "And you are currently working under my command in an intelligence agency that doesn't exist?"

Melinda had put the gun away after Phil’s confused shout of her name and Skye’s gentle pleading. She felt bile creeping up from her throat at the thought of pulling a gun on her daughter, except this girl before her wasn’t her daughter though she looked exactly like her. Melinda had seen some strange things in her lifetime so far but this took the cake.

"It does exist." Skye pointed out. "And yeah, that pretty much sums it up." She glanced around. The house was a moderate size from what she could tell, with comfortable furniture, pictures all over the walls, and a familiar mug on the side table. "Oh, hey, you still have that grumpy cat mug."

"It's mine." Melinda said dryly, having been reserved and withdrawn the moment Skye opened her mouth to explain. She leveled her with a gaze that had Skye sitting still in the comfortable armchair. "Let me get this straight." Melinda took a deep breath. "You're from a different universe?"

"FitzSimmons call them alternate or parallel universes." Skye inputted and quickly added, "Yeah. It seems about right."

"How," Phil was slumped against the couch he was sitting across from her on, looking bewildered and utterly confused. "How did this happen?"

Skye fidgeted, "I, uh, sorta touched an oh-eight-four." She mumbled.

"A what?" Melinda's tone was sharp.

"An object of unknown origin." Skye clarified. "I was in a storage room with FitzSimmons and the thing glowed and next thing I know," She sighed, gesturing around with her hands, "I'm waking up in a room that isn't mine in a whole other universe, apparently." 

It was silent for a few seconds where all that was heard in the house was the ticking of Phil’s watch. All three were trying to process what exactly happened.

"Well," Melinda said after a long moment, patting Phil on the shoulder who was still gazing at the coffee table in shock. "Looks like you're not going into work today."

...

Koenig crossed his arms, "I don't believe you."

They were all gathered in Coulson's office. Everyone was tense. Daisy was standing before all of them, the center of attention. She hated it, especially how everyone she knew was looking at her like she was a stranger.

"I'm not surprised." Daisy remarked, sighing. She nibbled on her thumb before, "Look, I just want to go home, okay? I have important things coming up."

Coulson crossed his arms, leaning against his desk. Next to him, May was standing straight, studying Daisy with sharp eyes. Daisy fidgeted. Her parents only looked at her like that when she was in deep trouble like in third grade when she punched annoying Joey or when she hacked the school system and sent out an email that school was cancelled. She hated those expressions and wanted to sink into the floor but settled for crossing her arms.

"How do we know that you're not Skye?" Trip asked, clearly not convinced that Skye wasn’t just pulling a prank on them.

"She might have a concussion." Jemma piped up, eyes darting from May to Coulson. "And we-"

"-don't know what the- the- the, uh, oh-eight four she came in contact with does exactly." Fitz picked up, pointedly averting Jemma’s eyes.

"Well," May sighed, voice tight. "There’s one way to know that you're not Skye. Lift up your shirt."

Mack's eyebrows raised, and Billy coughed.

"Uh," Daisy's eyes went wide at the command, glancing at FitzSimmons and Coulson who had gone still, watching her. "What?"

May's tone was sharp and commanding, annunciating every word of her next sentence, "Lift it up."

Daisy scrambled to, lifting the hem of her black shirt. Jemma gasped, and Trip crossed his arms, politely looking away. After a moment of stunned silence, Mack cleared his throat, "I don't get it."

"You're- you’re n-not Skye." Fitz stammered.

Daisy threw her hands up, her shirt falling to conceal tan, unmarred skin, "Thank you! Finally!"

"This is weird." Trip shook his head. 

"Is anything about this job not weird?" One of the Koenig’s murmured back. "So where is Agent Skye?"

Everyone turned to Daisy who looked like a deer caught in headlights, "I- I don't know."

…

"So," Skye began, swirling the contents of her mug as she sat before a still shell-shocked Phil. They had moved to the kitchen and were eating breakfast at the island. She looked at his sweater and shirt ensemble, complete with the glasses and asked, "Are you a teacher or something?"

"I'm a professor at the local college." Phil replied, giving her a little smile, though he was still so obviously weirded out, "Teaching history."

"I so called it." She muttered to herself before poking at the waffles before her. "Please tell me May didn't make these."

Phil began laughing, a care free, happy laugh that caused a large smile to come on Skye's face. She hadn’t heard that laugh in, well, a long time. From the fridge, Melinda glared at them.

He calmed down, words thick with amusement, "Is she as bad a cook in your universe?" 

Melinda playfully swatted the back of his head, sending him into more chuckles and causing Skye to watch them with wide eyes. Her May and Coulson didn’t joke around like this, with the ease this Melinda and Phil show as Phil kissed Melinda's neck tenderly with a smile on his lips, "Only joking, Lin."

Skye pulled a face and cleared her throat as he started to kiss Melinda's neck with more enthusiasm than what she felt was appropriate. She did want to eat, after all.

Immediately, Phil stopped and looked at Skye with apologetic eyes, a faint blush creeping up his neck. "Sorry, we always-" His brows furrowed. "Daisy-"

Melinda just scoffed, kissing the side of his head before sitting down. "I'm sure she sees plenty of this in her universe."

"Actually." Skye coughed, becoming very interested in the way the syrup was pooling on her plate. "You guys don't do that in my universe."

They frowned, and she was quick to add, "Not PDA. Like none, zero, zip, nada."

Phil looked upset at this while Melinda rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek as she stole a strawberry off his plate. He further frowned and asked quietly, "Are we- are we even your parents in your... universe?"

Melinda froze, eyes going to Skye in an instant. It felt like the room started to become smaller, the new-found awkwardness thick in the air. Skye had dreamed of Coulson and May being her biological parents and held a small flame of hope inside of her that they were. Unfortunately, deep down she knew they weren't and that hurt.

Skye felt her throat tighten and squeaked out, "No." She shook her head, blinking rapidly to get rid of the moisture now clouding her vision. "No, you're not."

The soft inhale of breath Melinda let out was nearly undetectable as her features went to the familiar passive appearance Skye was used to. Beside her, Phil took her hand and Melinda relaxed only a little. 

"I don't-" Skye gripped her fork so tight she feared it may be indented. She swallowed and forced the words out, "I don't know my parents in my universe."

Phil's face fell into the familiar sympathetic look Skye was used to. Softly, he said, heartbreak coloring every word, "Oh, D-Skye. I'm so sorry."

Skye just shrugged, stabbing various pieces of waffle and mindlessly sopping up syrup with them. "It's whatever, really. I-" She stared at her plate before looking back up at them, feeling her heart constrict with pure want immediately followed by gratitude. Coulson and May might not be her parents in her universe, but they were in this one. Skye smiled, blinking back tears, "I have a family, though. With Shield." To lighten the mood, she added, "And we even have family game nights." She left out the part where Coulson never went to said game nights anymore, that Jemma always found an excuse not to attend and that Fitz would never make it ten minutes before becoming frustrated and leaving. She swallowed once more.

Melinda's lips twitched, "I still wipe the floor with him at CLUE?"

Skye snorted, "Will you not ever do that?"

"Do-" Phil blinked, bringing up his other hand to rub at his eyes. "Who else?"

"You mentioned FitzSimmons earlier." Melinda added.

Skye smiled, going a little soft at the mention of the scientists, even though they weren’t doing much sciencing together lately. "Yeah. We're like siblings. Uh, there's Trip and Mack," She looked at them, at how they were so open and unguarded. "You guys are- I'm closer with you than..." She trailed off but knew they would understand, and from the softness in their eyes, they did.

"I'm glad we're there for you." Phil said genuinely.

"So," Skye perked up, clearing her throat, "tell me about your universe! I already told you about mine."

Melinda rolled her eyes once more and took a sip of her tea before smirking, "We met when he spilled coffee all over my shoes and told me his name was 'Cil Phoulson'."

Skye nearly fell out of her stool from laughing while Phil glared at Melinda who only smirked and pecked his lips.

"It was my charm that grew on her." 

Melinda smiled softly at him, a fondness on her face that Skye had never seen before, "We met at the diner downtown. I was on a break and he was leaving for classes."

"On a break?" Skye asked, leaning forward in her seat to hear more of the story and trying to picture a young Phil and Melinda. It was surprisingly easy, thanks to the picture on the dresser earlier, but Phil and Melinda were also nearly complete opposites of themselves in Skye’s universe. Skye could see Phil awkwardly flirting with Melinda as he tried to clean up the spilled coffee on her shoes. She nearly laughed.

"I was in the CIA for ten years." Melinda stated briskly, standing up to go to the sink. She talked over the faucet as she rinsed her mug out. "Followed my mother’s footsteps and was honorably discharged after-" She trailed off, shutting down.

"Bahrain." Skye whispered, filling in the blank.

Melinda nodded, fingers gripping the faucet like a life line. It seemed like she could never escape Bahrain, no matter what universe.

"I was in my first year of teaching." Phil jumped in, sending Melinda a concerned glance before turning back to Skye. "Luckily she still agreed to go out with me though I ruined her socks and shoes."

"I hate coffee."

Phil smiled over at her before taking a long drag of his coffee and then choked on it when Melinda flicked water at him.

"Two years later he proposed." Melinda said, turning around from the sink and leant against the cabinets. 

"We got married in town." Phil's smile was reminiscent, his eyes on Melinda. Skye grinned. "You were in a dress."

"He cried."

Skye giggled, and Phil lit up again, giving her an almost blinding smile before looking back at Melinda, "Of course I cried, you looked ethereal that day."

Though Melinda rolled her eyes, Skye could tell she was pleased by the quirk of her lips.

"We found out we were going to have yo- Daisy-" Melinda gripped her mug tighter. "After I was discharged. Once again, he cried."

"And when you- Daisy, was born." Phil was practically glowing. "God, she was perfect; looked just like Mel."

Skye didn’t hide her smile at that, it was reassuring to know that at least in another universe she had the life she always wanted, especially with the people she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to comment and leave kudos. I hope to update soon. xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me about your universe." Coulson requested quietly.
> 
> "Uh, well," Daisy looked at them and blurted, "You guys are my parents." 
> 
> ...
> 
> Coulson and May learn a little more about Daisy, themselves, and what might have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy because this took me forever!

The atmosphere in Coulson’s office was tense, especially after Daisy admitted she didn’t know where Skye was. In fact, no one in the room did which didn’t sit well with the team.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Coulson’s voice was sharp but softened as he saw Daisy flinch. He sighed, “How did this happen?”

“I don’t know!” Daisy matched his earlier tone but with more confusion. “I was just lying in bed when I felt really nauseous, blacked out, and woke up here!”

Standing a little behind Mack, and nearly hidden away from the rest of the group, Fitz was trying to think. He had seen Skye black out, much like Daisy had said she herself did. Daisy also looked exactly like Skye and seemed to know all of them, especially Coulson and May. Suddenly, it was like a lightbulb went off and he snapped his fingers. Fitz gasped, "The- the, uh, parallel- parallel, uh.”

“The parallel universe theory?” Jemma filled in. Fitz nodded, chewing on the sleeve of his sweater, a habit he didn’t even realize he had started.

"I'm sorry," Coulson asked, eyes darting between the two of them. "What is that?"

"It's-" Jemma still seemed shaken. "A possibility. We don't quite know what the oh-eight-four she encountered is or does b-"

"Get Koenig." Coulson ordered Trip. "We need that oh-eight-four in the lab and for God's sake don't anyone touch it." Trip left with a yes sir and another glance at Daisy.

"A what?" Daisy asked, feeling like she didn’t know what was happening and she didn’t like it. "What's an oh-eight-four?"

"An object of unknown origin." Coulson said, running a hand over his face as he paced. He stopped. "Like y- like Skye." He looked to FitzSimmons who were still ignoring each other and sighed, "Alright. Parallel universe theory. Explain."

"It's a theory that there are universes that exist which are parallel to the one we're in." Jemma explained. "Sometimes called the multiverse. It's a hypothetical self-contained separate reality that exists with our own." 

Coulson gave them an unimpressed glance, "English, please."

They moved to the lab where Fitz immediately pulled out a tablet, tapped a few times and then there was space in front of them. Daisy oohed, her fingers involuntarily reaching up to grasp projected stars.

"So here is our universe." Jemma announced just as a holographic circle flew in, stopping in front of them. "And here are the multiverse or parallel universes." Five other circles surround the first one. "The fabric of time is like a, a bathtub. So, each universe is a bubble."

"That- that is a, a terrible uhm, uh-,”

Mack filled in, “Analogy?”

“Y-yes! That!” Fitz sighed as he continued to swipe on the holo-table. He took a few deep breaths, obviously trying to control his temper.

"Oh, Fitz! You know it’s the best one to explain this!"

"The uni-universe is far greater than a, than a, a bathtub-!"

"Huh," Daisy remarked below the banter. "Good to see they haven't changed."

May actually quirked a smile at that. "Why? They together in your universe?"

Daisy snorted, watching the two scientists bicker though Fitz’s speech pattern was clearly different. "Is there a universe where FitzSimmons wouldn't be together?”

Fitz looked at Jemma with wide eyes, clearly having had a revelation. "It-it does ehm, exist."

"Can I take some blood?" Jemma blurted, crowding in on Daisy like a vulture to its prey. "And perhaps a DNA sample? Oh! And maybe a-"

"Not now, Simmons." Coulson interrupted. "I want you and Fitz on that oh-eight-four. Find any reports on it that you can. We need to know exactly what it does."

They left them to the lab, but Coulson and May escorted Daisy to Coulson’s office. It was a large room, and Daisy immediately spotted familiar memorabilia on the shelves that her dad had in his own office. She awkwardly stood while Coulson sat behind the desk, looking weary. It felt like she was in her dad’s office being confronted by both parents which never had favorable results. 

"Tell me about your universe." Coulson requested quietly.

"Uh, well," Daisy looked at them and blurted, "You guys are my parents." 

Coulson and May froze, processing this before looking at each other with wide eyes. Coulson didn’t allow himself to indulge in the thoughts and feelings Daisy’s words brought. He loved Skye as his own, he knew, and only wished she was his. But, she wasn’t. He often thought of the life he could have had if he hadn’t chosen Shield, but he couldn’t change the past. It was comforting to know he had a family in another universe, especially one with Skye and Melinda, but also jarring.

May was the first to break the silence, asking almost disbelievingly, “We’re your parents?”

At one point in her life, all Melinda May wanted was to be a mother. She dreamed about cradling her baby in her arms and watching them grow, but that never came to fruition. It was a punch to the gut, to learn that she was a mother, albeit in another universe, but a mother to Sk-Daisy, at that.

Daisy fidgeted and cleared her throat, “Uh, yeah. You know, you guys fell in love, got married and had me. Isn’t that what- what happened with Skye?”

“No.” Coulson answered, somehow finding a way to keep his voice from shaking. “Skye has no relation to us.” The emptiness from the statement echoed in his heart. He regretted his answer when he saw Daisy’s crestfallen face.

“O-oh.” Daisy nodded before blinking a few times. “Uh- “

“Where do you live in your universe?” May asked, quickly changing the subject, “What kind of world is it?”

“Uh, we live in a suburb in Pennsylvania.” Daisy answered, giving May a glance. “It’s 2014? Global warming is being ignored, everyone is scared about Ebola, and the iPhone 6 just came out?”

“So, it’s basically the same?” Coulson was relieved. At least the universe Skye was currently in was similar to their own and clearly, she had good parents. 

“I guess.” Daisy shrugged and at May’s glare added, “Okay, so, where are we? What is this place. What is your universe like?”

Coulson and May shared another glance before Coulson asked, “Have you ever heard of Shield?”

“No.”

“Hydra?” May tried.

Daisy shook her head.

“The SSR?” 

“Nope.”

“The Howling Commandos? Bruce Banner? Tony Stark?”

Daisy shook her head to all their questions and raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed, “These sound like names from comics.”

“Well, they’re not.” Coulson hid how shocked he was. “They’re actual people and events that have taken place in this universe.” He sighed. “Have you at least heard of World War two?”  
“The parts that I didn’t fall asleep in during class, yeah.”

“So, there’s no Hydra, no Shield, no SSR.” May summarized. “What’s the government like?”

“Unstable, unwilling to admit bankruptcy, and corrupt.” 

She had a point there.

May then looked at Daisy closer. She saw the same features she was used to seeing on Skye but on Daisy they were different somehow. No longer was there a hollow emptiness in her eyes, faint bruises on her skin, or scars. Daisy was almost exactly like Skye when they first found her, even down to the twinkle in her eyes. “Tell us about your life.” 

“I feel like I need to be on a couch for this.” Daisy snarked. “Well, I work at an IT place and visit my grandparents every Sunday.”

“What are you like, Daisy?” Coulson asked. He could see so much of Skye in this girl, aside from the fact they looked exactly the same and were essentially the same person. They had the same mannerisms, even down to the way Daisy rolled her eyes.

“I enjoy sunsets and long walks on the beach.” Daisy deadpanned before she sighed. “I don’t know, I guess I like computers?”

Daisy also had Skye’s same sarcasm and wit. “A real answer, please, Sk-Daisy.”

They watched as Daisy took a breath before she began talking. “I like making dumplings with my lao lao and watching Dad tease Mom about how she can’t cook. My favorite color is yellow, and my greatest achievement is that I once head-butted a kid so hard I broke his nose.”

May was impressed.

“Now it’s my turn to ask the questions.” Daisy leaned forward before blurting in a single breath, “Why are you guys even here? What’s going on in this universe? Who are you people?”

“You already know our names.” Coulson said. “In the second World War, an organization called the SSR was founded by Peggy Carter and Howard Stark. Peggy would go on to establish an organization called Shield to protect and defend humanity against the stuff the government doesn’t want you to know about like powered people, gods, and alien invasions.”

Daisy was silent for a minute, her mouth opening for a second before she closed it and leaned back, “And you expect me to believe this?”

“To be fair, you did just appear in a different universe.” May pointed out.

Point made. Daisy shrugged. “Fine. So, you guys work for Shield?”

“We met at Shield Academy where we became partners.”

“He was in Communications, I was in Special Operations.”

“I moved up levels over time and now I’m Director,” He left out all the details and ignored May’s look. She could see his hand shaking though he tried to hide it under the desk.

“Is that why you look so tired?”

“Probably.” Coulson left out the part where the wall behind them was drying with fresh paint. He slid a folder across to cover the carvings on his desk. “What do we do in your universe?”

“You teach college level history and you,” Daisy turned to May, “retired from the CIA and now own a martial arts and self-defense business.”

It wasn’t what either of them expected and they were both surprised, if even a little jealous, though neither of them would trade the lives they had now. Coulson was quiet, thinking about a world where everyone dear to him was safe and unbroken. He glanced at May and could finally see the life they could have had together, one that wasn’t just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lao lao is Chinese for maternal grandmother, which in this case is Lian, Melinda's mother. If you caught the little easter egg, let me know. Please comment your thoughts on this chapter and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil reached across the table and took Melinda’s hand in his. Skye saw her knuckles turn white as Melinda asked, “Is she safe?”
> 
> ...
> 
> Phil and Melinda worry about their daughter Daisy and the universe she is now in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little mid-week update for you all. I was struggling with this chapter but all of the kind comments definitely motivated me :) Hope you enjoy!

“So where is Daisy?”

The happy, light hearted mood that was present only a few seconds ago vanished, leaving in its wake a thick haze of confusion and worry from the two parents seated before her. Skye had never seen Coulson or May show this much concern outwardly and it was more than a little unnerving, especially since she did not know the answer to their question.

“I-“ Skye began, “I don’t know. I guess she’s in my universe. It would make sense that we switched.”

Phil reached across the table and took Melinda’s hand in his. Skye saw her knuckles turn white as Melinda asked, “Is she safe?”

There were sudden flashes of May sacrificing herself for the team, Coulson rescuing Skye from Ward’s capture, both willing to risk their lives for her safety. Skye didn’t hesitate to reply, “She’s safe.”

“What happened to you?” Phil’s voice was shaky, “Your stomach-“

Skye’s eyes darted between them before she answered, deciding not to mince words, “I was shot twice.”

“I- “ Phil stood up from the table, his voice choked. “I’m sorry- “

He moved quickly down the hallway and Skye heard what she assumed to be a bedroom door shut. Melinda gave Skye a small, reassuring smile though it was unsteady, before following him. Once again, Skye heard the door close and she was alone in the kitchen.

Melinda could hear her husband’s soft cries as she walked down the hallway. She paused only for a second outside of their shared bedroom door before slipping inside. She knew what Phil needed, and it was her. 

Phil was sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking in tune with his soft sobbing. Melinda’s heart ached to see him like this. She had only seen him cry like this twice; when she had pushed him away after Bahrain and when Daisy had almost ridden her bike in front of an oncoming car. Phil only cried like this when he was scared, especially for the two people he loved most.

She sat down next to him, not hesitating to run a hand up his back, stopping at his shoulder. It only took a second for her hand to become enclosed with his. Melinda squeezed Phil’s hand tightly, feeling tears prick at her own eyes. 

“Our baby- Mel-“ He uttered between sobs, voice rasping.

Melinda leaned forward, angling her body so that the side of her cheek was pressed to his. Her body began to shake with the strength of his cries. Trying to force the image of freshly healed white scar tissue on D-Skye’s belly, she squeezed her eyes shut. Whatever universe Skye was from, it was dangerous. Fear bubbled up in Melinda’s chest and she accepted it but reminded herself that Skye still had her and Phil, albeit different versions of themselves but loved her the same. 

“She has us.” Melinda whispered in his ear, her other hand coming up to rest right over Phil’s heart, something she had always done. Her hand was encased with warmth as he twined their fingers together, resting above his heart. His heartbeat was strong under her palm, calming her. Tilting her head, she kissed his day-old stubble, lips pressed to his cheek as she held him close, “She has us.”

Back in the kitchen, Skye breathed out a sigh, herself shaken. Skye had never seen Coulson like that; in her universe he was always so closed off and professional with his feelings while Phil was the complete opposite. She waited at the table but after ten minutes and they weren’t back, she decided to get up. Looking around, Skye noticed different things about the house she had not seen before due to her outburst earlier. It was a very nice and spacious house without having too much space. The walls were a warm, inviting beige covered in pictures, full bookshelves, and Chinese art. Skye spied a few knots hanging on the wall and a large Xiang Xiu embroidery between them. Beneath the embroidery though was a large side piece table with dark, cherry wood.

Skye walked over quietly, almost somberly, to the side piece where dozens upon dozens of pictures were standing. There were ones of Phil and Melinda before they were married, cute ones of them at the park on a picnic and standing in front of a newly purchased house, an action one of Melinda laughing as she helped Phil balance on the ice in a rink, one of them standing outside of a theater with Phil grinning and Melinda’s grin equally as wide. Of course, there were wedding photos with Phil teary eyed at the altar, Melinda with her arms thrown around Phil’s neck as they kissed, Phil and Melinda cutting cake together. Suddenly, Skye snorted as she saw a photo with Melinda shoving a slice of cake in Phil’s face. She didn’t think she ever saw Coulson or May this happy, together or separately. It was… nice. She looked over a few more photos like that before her eyes continued to scan the multitude of photos, each containing their own story.

Daisy came along next, bringing photos of Melinda with a steadily growing belly and a wider smile. There was even a photo of Phil with a fake baby belly and she softly giggled.

Then, Skye stood still as her eyes fell upon a picture of Daisy fresh out of Melinda’s womb and giving the camera a stink eye. It was a hospital regulated picture with Daisy in a plain white onesie and against the horrid green and purple background dominant in the late 80’s. Baby Daisy was unimpressed but utterly adorable with a mohawk of pitch black hair and rosy chubby cheeks. Skye had never seen herself this young, in fact, the only picture she had seen of herself as a baby was the night she was dropped off at the orphanage. She swallowed thickly at the next photo which was of Phil holding newborn Daisy, gazing down at her with glistening tears of pure affection and love.

Skye squeezed her eyes shut, trying to picture a different face but her mind wouldn’t let her; Phil was always there, the same went for Melinda.

“Hey,”

She turned around, trying her best not to let Melinda see the tears in her eyes but Melinda noticed anyway, asking gently, “Skye? You alright?”

Against her will, her lip quivered. Skye inhaled, nodding sharply. “Yeah, uh,” she wiped at her eyes, looking at the floor and then back to the photos, “I just…”

Melinda looked confused but mostly concerned and walked over, glancing where Skye’s attention was. Her features softened.

“I was dropped off at the orphanage as a baby, no name, nothing.” Skye blurted, eyes glued to the close up picture of newborn baby Daisy laying atop Melinda’s chest. “I- I still don’t even know my own birthday or how old I actually am.”

Melinda’s heart broke. She remained still next to Skye, giving the girl space to talk. Her support had Skye continuing,

“I was never with a foster family for more than a year and if I was, I was returned almost the next day.” Skye swallowed. “For years I wondered why. Why no one, no one wanted me.” She paused, “Then, once I was with Shield, I found out that the agent who dropped me off at the orphanage put a protocol in place where every two years I would be moved around, for my protection.” Skye took a shaky breath, “It turns out I was found in China among a destroyed village, covered in blood, and laying in a dead agent’s arms.” Her vision blurred again. All those lives had been on her. “Shield brought me back to the states where they began to get murdered.” Skye’s voice dropped to a whisper, “The agent dropped me off right before she was killed.”

Melinda was silent but it was evident that she was listening raptly. 

“Coulson found me though,” Skye continued, “Well, I let them find me, but he was the one that,” she mulled over the words she wanted to say. Coulson had taken her in, given her a chance, “He was the first person that believed in me.”

She didn’t miss the smile on Melinda's lips. "He'd go to the ends of the earth for you." Melinda’s tone was sure and her eyes soft. "Even in whatever universe."

There was a gentle lull in the conversation, enough quiet for Skye to softly utter, “I’m sorry I upset Co-him.”

Amazement settled in Melinda’s mind as she looked at the young woman standing before her, so selfless and compassionate even after her rough life. She smiled, “He’s just worried. He has a tender heart.”

"He took me off the streets." Skye blurted and at Melinda's horrified look added, "I was living in a van-hey, it was nice!"

Melinda scoffed, "A nice van?"

"I was hacking and got caught and he offered me a place on the team." Skye finished. No, not her team; her family. "He's saved my life more than once."

Melinda's eyes closed as she said, "I'm going to have to do more Tai Chi after hearing this, aren't I?"

Skye pointed to a photo of Phil with what looked like a mullet, “Not until I hear the story behind this.”

Melinda’s smirk was wicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiang Xiu is a Hunan style embroidery which I thought was a neat nod to Skye/Daisy's heritage.
> 
> Also, the bit about baby Daisy and the hospital regulated photo is completely based off of a photo of newborn me in the same position that my dad insists on showing everyone that comes to the house


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How long have you been avoiding Fitz?" 
> 
> Jemma nearly dropped the slide she was holding.
> 
> ...
> 
> Jemma begins to experiment on Daisy. Melinda and Skye have a little more bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments! Here's a weekend update for you all :) Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!

Daisy hissed as the needle was gently slid from her vein. 

She was currently in the lab, sent down after her talk with her par-Coulson and May. A nice agent named Piper walked her down and was idly waiting outside of the lab, which was too bright, cold, and too...un-Jemma. There were no half empty mugs of tea lying around forgotten, no hastily scribbled post it notes slapped haphazardly to the cabinets, and most importantly, no pictures stuck by atom magnets on the fridge. Daisy didn't like it. She also didn't like being poked and prodded at like a lab rat.

"Last one, promise." Jemma gave her a smile, one Daisy recognized as a "happy scientist" one. She was downright thrilled to experiment on Daisy which while it was adorable, it was also a little unnerving. She didn’t know this Jemma. "There's a juice box if you need one."

Daisy took the offered juice box, feeling like a child at their yearly physical instead of a twenty-six-year-old as she sipped the cool juice. She watched as Jemma quickly pressed a square of cotton to her elbow and then a plain band aid over top. Out of habit, Daisy flexed her arm, frowning at the noticeable pain.

"Can you imagine?" Jemma gushed, "All of the possible universes that we exist! I have to look at your DNA!" 

Daisy watched Jemma silently as the scientist bustled about the lab, muttering to herself and occasionally announcing what she was doing, as if someone else was meant to be there. Out of the corner of her eye, Daisy caught a glimpse of dark fabric and curls at one of the far windows before it was gone.

"How long have you been avoiding Fitz?" 

Jemma nearly dropped the slide she was holding.

"Wh-" she stammered, her hands shaking as she placed the intact dish on the counter. Her heart began racing at the mention of Fitz. "I-I don't quite understand what you mean."

Daisy snorted, "You're a terrible liar even in another universe, Jemma Simmons."

Jemma sighed, fiddling with her gloves. "I suppose that's in my DNA then, though I'm trying to get better at it."

"Sure," Daisy rolled her eyes. "I remember the time you accidentally knocked out creepy neighbor Sitwell and tried lying to Mo- May about it."

"Oh god!" Jemma groaned, hands flying to her face, mortified, "That happened too?"

Daisy's lips turned up into a smile at the memory of her neighbor coming over to the house unannounced one evening. He chose the perfect time where the two girls were watching a scary movie Phil told them was off limits but not to thirteen-year-old Daisy. They had crept up to the door, convinced a serial killer was waiting for them, but when Daisy swung the door open and Jemma swung the bat down, it was only Mr. Sitwell, and an unconscious one at that. That had been fun: calling and interrupting her parents date to inform them about the unresponsive body half lying in their foyer. Melinda was not amused.

"Anyway," Daisy shook herself out of the memory, staring directly at Jemma. "Stop avoiding the question, Jem."

It was heart breaking, how Jemma's shoulders sagged and she lost all previous excitement about sciencing. Daisy opened her mouth but she was beat by Jemma's soft, "Nothing is the same anymore."

"What do you mean?"

For a second, Jemma looked confused, even mad, but it disappeared. "Oh, that's right. You're not-" she sighed, "I do suppose I could tell you what happened while I wait for the machine."

Daisy patted the space on the chair next to her and kept her eyes on Jemma as the other woman sat down. Jemma was holding herself up straight, her posture nearly impeccable and her lips set in a straight line. Daisy recognized that look from the multiple times Jemma held her feelings or problems inside of her until she burst either into tears or an emotional breakdown.

"Well," Jemma started, "How much do you know so far?"

"Uh," Daisy said, "That you guys are part of some scary spy organization that sounds fictional?"

Jemma huffed, "It's not- anyway. In short, we: Fitz and I, Director Coulson, Agent May, Skye, and-" Daisy watched pure hate appear in Jemma's eyes, an emotion that she had only seen once on her best friend and never hoped to see again. "Ward." Jemma spat out his name with disgust. "We were all in an airplane we called the Bus, traveling around and saving people. Shield, who we work for, had a long history with a Nazi organization called Hydra."

Daisy nodded and Jemma continued, "Well, it appeared that Hydra had been infiltrating Shield since it formed, nearly seventy years and in all ranks. Ward was one of them. He trapped Fitz and I in the medpod on the Bus and dropped us into the ocean." Jemma's voice was hollow. "The impact knocked us out, Fitz broke his arm. When I came to he had already assembled a makeshift distress signal, desperate for anyone to find us at the bottom of the ocean. We took matters into our own hands and released the pressure on the windows."

Now, Jemma's eyes were shining with tears as she recounted, her voice higher, "There was only one oxygen mask and Fitz insisted I use it. I tried to reason with him but he wouldn't listen. The pod exploded and we were hit with tons of pressure. I swam with him up to the surface. He had been knocked out at the explosion and suffered brain damage from lack of oxygen to the brain." 

Daisy was speechless, tears in her own eyes as she watched Jemma swallow thickly. 

"He was out for nine days. The nine longest days of my life." Jemma said, a few tears falling down her cheeks. "He wouldn't speak to me and I couldn't bring myself to talk to him, not- not after what had happened." 

"Jemma," Daisy whispered, feeling her heart breaking as she saw the look on her best friend’s face. "I'm-"

"I don't want your apologies." Jemma's tone became harder. "I just want-" her voice cracked "-I just want everything to go back to how it was before."

"Jemma," Daisy said, reaching over their laps to grasp Jemma's hand in her own. "It can't." 

The machine beeped and the moment was broken. Jemma leapt to her feet, quickly walking over to the machine. She pressed a few times on the screen and announced, her voice shaky, "Director Coulson said he wanted to see you after I was finished, Sk-Daisy."

Daisy opened her mouth to argue but thought against it. This wasn't her Jemma after all. She nodded to herself and left, but not without noticing how Jemma swiped at her eyes before turning back to the machine.

...

"Jemma?" 

Skye asked as she picked up a photo from off Daisy's dresser. Her lips turned up into a smile as she saw the no more than fifteen-year-old girl with terrible bangs and rubber bands on her braces giving the camera a shy smile. Her arm was slung over a slightly younger looking Daisy's shoulders, both girls tinged with sun and holding brightly colored popsicles in their hands. 

Melinda and Skye were currently in Daisy’s room at Melinda’s insistence that she change into something more comfortable. Phil was still in the other bedroom and Skye itched to go see him but she didn’t. He needed time to process that his daughter was in another universe, and she wasn’t Skye.

Melinda hummed an agreement, glancing over from where she was changing the sheets, "That was the summer Jemma moved here with her great Aunt Peggy next door. Her and Daisy got on immediately."

Skye had hardly seen Jemma look so carefree. Now in her universe, Jemma was the opposite of the photo. Skye missed Jemma being so bubbly as she jabbered about whatever science experiment she was currently working on, or a random fact about meerkats when they were in Africa briefly for a stop over and managed to convince Ward to let them explore. She missed Jemma but had no doubt that the scientist was doing everything she could to figure out how to switch them back.

"Next door?" 

Melinda nodded. "Jemma transferred here to go to college at thirteen and lived with Peggy until she was twenty-four. Peggy practically dragged her over to meet us." Melinda smiled, "She kept complaining about how Jemma only socialized with whatever was growing in her Petri dishes instead of people." 

Skye smiled, spying another photo of Daisy and Jemma, this time at what looked like Jemma's college graduation. "PhD?"

"Two." Melinda looked proud. "She works at a lab downtown now but visits when she can. Daisy considers Jemma her sister." 

So, did Skye. She nodded, remembering the times where she and Jemma would hole up in her bunk on the Bus, not particularly talking about anything but giggling enough to wake everyone up. Jemma was her sister. 

"Daisy doesn't have any siblings?" Skye asked, curiosity urging her question.

Melinda shook her head, pure affection in her eyes as she looked at a photo of Daisy tucked into the mirror. Daisy was smiling, laughing at someone behind the camera. "Daisy was all we needed," she paused, "And all we could handle, too."

Skye grinned as Melinda sighed, "That child." She shook her head, only fond instead of exasperated. "As soon as she could crawl, she got into something." Melinda sat down on the bed.

“She was an active baby, even before she was born. Phil swore she was going to be a soccer player with how many times he woke up to her kicks- he’s a light sleeper.” Melinda paused, eyes almost moony. “Daisy always responded to him when she was in my stomach, sent me a hard kick whenever she heard his voice and would only settle down when he sang. That carried into her toddler years. She could never sleep without him singing. It was hell when he went on overnight trips with the school or to one of his teacher conventions.”

Skye had never heard May talk so much at one time. She was absorbing this information about Daisy- or herself- though Skye had never had anyone sing her to sleep. Melinda sent her a smile and patted the space on the bed next to her. Skye sat down, eyes on Melinda as the woman began talking again. 

“That kid gave me the worst heartburn with all that hair.” At Skye’s laugh, she continued. “She also gave me a ten-hour labor. I’m told that’s a short amount of time for the first kid but-“ Melinda shook her head, “Now I understand why they say childbirth is the most painful thing. It is. I thought Phil was going to pass out before I did. I swore off any more children after that but-“ Melinda paused, turning to look at Skye. It was the first time Skye had ever seen May with tears in her eyes and it was more than a little unnerving. 

“I would do it all again if it meant getting my daughter back.”

Right then, Melinda was completely vulnerable, a stance that Skye had never seen on May. She knew May loved her and Coulson but the way Melinda’s voice shook on her words was a whole new level of love Skye had never experienced. She couldn’t deny Melinda that, couldn’t deny Melinda never being able to see Daisy again.

Skye found Melinda’s hand and gripped it in hers and said, looking straight into Melinda’s eyes, “She’ll come back.”

Melinda squeezed Skye’s hand back and Skye finally caught a glimpse of a mother’s love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How did Coulson and I meet?”
> 
> ...
> 
> Daisy finds out Skye's past and talks to Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update for all you lovelies. I pretty much used this chapter to write SkyeTripbrotp

This new universe was weird.

For starters, her parents- no, Coulson and May because her parents were not like this at all- seemed to keep their distance from each other. Daisy was used to her parent’s PDA all the time, it was strange not seeing it. This version of Phil and Melinda exhibited no PDA at all; they didn’t even touch. Coulson and May were also currently talking in his office, which Daisy was patiently waiting outside of. She didn’t know why she was still there, maybe because she missed her real parents. Listening closer, she realized that they were talking about Skye. As much as she wanted to know about herself in this universe, she backed away because it was simply too much to handle. How do you process that the same you existed in another universe? Daisy needed a drink, or maybe a nap so when she woke up, she would be back in her bed in her own bedroom.

The hallways of the place, the Playground as Coulson called it, were dark and cold. Daisy shivered, quickly walking down the stairs and straight into what looked like a common room. There was a desk, a tv, and a couch, in which a few people were sitting on. Daisy perked up when she saw Trip.

He grinned, raising his beer, “Hey girl,”

“Hey,” Daisy grinned back before she caught herself. This wasn’t her Trip who teased her about her bangs or snuck her pastries in college. He seemed to remember that she wasn’t Skye also, and sobered a little, but still sent her a familiar, warm, welcoming smile. “Didn’t know secret agents were allowed to drink.”

Trip chuckled, taking a swig, “They are when they find out there are other universes.” Daisy guessed this was true. He studied her for a moment, dark eyes intelligent as Daisy had last seen. His voice was soft, concerned as he asked, “How’re you holding up?”

Involuntarily, Daisy felt her eyes water. Up until that moment, she had been suppressing her initial questions and emotions. She missed her parents, her friends. All she wanted to do was go home but at the same time, she wanted to explore this new universe, see the life a different version of her was living though it didn’t sound enjoyable at all. At least she had her friends. Well, her friends in her universe, at least.

Jemma and Fitz avoided her as if they didn’t know her, which was true, but didn’t lessen the hurt when Jemma wouldn’t look her in the eyes and Fitz didn’t come near her entirely. Mack kept his distance too. So far, everyone was avoiding her, even May, which hurt, except Trip.

“I-“ Daisy began, purposely avoiding Trip’s eyes. She could almost never lie to his face; he always had a knack for when she was but then, he never pushed her to tell the truth or own up to whatever she was facing. “Okay, I guess. It’s pretty weird.”

Trip nodded, “I bet.” He gave her another look, this one more searching than the last. “You know I’m always here even if you aren’t Skye.” 

Daisy returned his smile, blinking back tears. At least Trip was the same in this universe, a constancy she could always depend on. Her voice was a broken whisper, “Thanks.”

“So,” Trip began after a few moments of companionable silence. He leaned up a little, the bottle dangling from his fingertips. “I’ve got to know; am I this good looking in your universe?”

A laugh bubbled out of Daisy before she could stop it. Trip must have been going for that response because he immediately broke out into a chuckle of his own as he watched her.   
“And so humble too,” He laughed. “You’re a registered nurse currently, pediatrics ward.”

Trip looked surprised but none the less intrigued with this information. “I’d never thought. My family is three generations in-”

“You were originally in the army.” Daisy finished for him. “Honorably discharged after being injured from saving your partner. You decided you still wanted to help people so you went back to college which is where we met.”

The grin on Trip’s face was nearly blinding. “Sounds like me.”

Before they could talk any more, a shadow fell over the doorway. Daisy felt the words shrivel on her tongue as she saw Mack there, his gaze anywhere but her. “Uh, Trip, I need your help with something in the garage.”

Trip looked like he wanted to argue but decided against it and stood up. He smiled at Daisy, “You know where to find me, girl.”

They left and Daisy was by herself yet again. She sighed, blinking back the tears that threatened to return and leaned back on the couch for a moment before getting up and going to the refrigerator which was stocked with what looked like kale, protein smoothies, and frozen pizza. Her nose wrinkled. Dad never left the fridge get this empty and he also never bought frozen pizza. She grabbed a vitamin water and returned to the couch, looking around. There was an axe mounted on the wall next to the stairs. Weird.

She was still sitting in the lounge when she heard soft footsteps behind her a while later. It would be inaudible to anyone else but Daisy had twenty-five years of listening to them to know. 

“Hey,” she greeted, glancing over the back of the couch. There was a thin layer of surprise behind May’s placid expression. Apparently not many people caught her sneaking up on them. Daisy watched May hesitate for a moment before she walked around and to the couch, taking a seat next to Daisy but with a fair amount of space between them. It almost seemed as if May didn’t know what to do which irked Daisy because Mom always knew what to do. It also hurt because Mom always touched her somehow whenever she walked by or sat next to her whether it was a kiss on the cheek or an affectionate hair ruffle. May, on the other hand, initiated no contact whatsoever.

There was a moment of silence between the two, both wanting to ask questions but too wary of the other to do so. After a few seconds, May broke it, asking,

“How did Coulson and I meet?”

Daisy wasn’t surprised at the question. She knew May was curious about her relationship with Coulson in her universe. Tears pricked at her eyes at the thought that they didn’t have each other here like they did in her universe, from what it appeared. She swallowed, “In a diner. He spilled coffee all over your shoes.”

May’s lips quirked, “I hate coffee.”

‘He still thinks it was his charm that got you.” Daisy smiled. She had begged her parents for that story nearly every night before bed and had memorized it by heart, even her Dad’s little adlibs. Curious, Daisy asked, “How did you meet here?”

“We met in our first year at Shield Academy.” May began, her voice softening slightly. “We had a dance elective together and became partners. He was Communications, I was Special Operations.”

Daisy’s parents liked to dance. She would often sneak down after bedtime to watch them slow dancing in the kitchen from around the corner. But, from the look on May’s face, she didn’t think the woman liked dancing. 

“Why did Da- uh, Coulson call Skye an oh-eight-four?” 

May became more closed off. Her eyes grew distant, almost guilty as she began, “It was on a Shield mission in the Hunan Provence of China. A team was called in to investigate rumors of an oh-eight-four. Long story short, Skye was considered to be the oh-eight-four after an agent found her, a baby, covered in blood amongst complete devastation.”

“They thought she did it?” Daisy’s tone was incredulous, “A baby?”

“In our universe, there are enhanced individuals, people with powers.” May explained. “They weren’t sure what she could do so they took her back to the states and hid her in the foster system until we found her almost two years ago.” 

“Is she… still an oh-eight-four?”

May thought of the GH-325, Coulson’s impulsive and uncontrollable carving, Raina’s cryptic warnings, and Garret’s deluded chatter. “Yes.”

Daisy was a at a loss for words, the new information swirling around in her head. An object of unknown origin? That sounded like something from the X Files. She hated to think that Skye was one, that Skye had grown up not knowing who she was or apparently what she was either. Skye had never had parents. Daisy swallowed. She couldn’t imagine her life without her mom and dad. Her heart hurt to think Skye had grown up without them. They weren’t there, screaming on the sidelines at Skye’s soccer games, or both waiting to pick her up for ice cream after her grueling SAT tests, or even there to pick her up after falling off her scooter to kiss her bruises. Skye didn’t see her Dad set a reminder on his phone to pick up her mom’s favorite scones before going to see her or watch her mom prank him. Instead, Skye had grown up passed around without a clue Coulson and May even existed, without a clue that two people could love her more than she could imagine. 

“Coulson wants me to show you to Skye’s bunk.” May broke Daisy’s thoughts. She looked uncomfortable, as if the thought of a stranger staying in Skye’s room didn’t bode well with her. “You’ll be staying there.”

Daisy followed May out of the lounge and into a hallway. Everyone they passed didn’t stare at her or avoid their eyes; they simply glanced at them or not, before returning to what they were doing. They must not have known what happened. They passed the lab where Daisy could see Jemma working, bent over what she was focused on. Daisy almost had to jog to keep up with May since she was walking so briskly. Soon, they reached another hall after many turns, with doors lining the brick walls. She guessed this was where the bunks were and was right as she watched May type in a code on a keypad before opening the door. 

The bunk was small, dark, but the more Daisy looked around, the more she could see bits of herself- or Skye- around the room such as her favorite perfume on the dresser. The only things missing were pictures. Skye had none.

May was bending down and picking up clothes from the floor. Her lips thinned as she grabbed a bra from its position draped over the rolling chair placed before a cluttered desk, “Slob.”

Daisy had seen her mother do that countless of times but always had a good laugh whenever Fitz would come over, step a foot into her room, and immediately stand still with his hands over his eyes until Daisy picked up her bras or underwear. 

“I’m sure you can fit Skye’s clothes.” Daisy turned to May, the woman’s voice filling the silence. “Bathroom is down the hall. It’s communal but separated. There should be,” she opened the closet, “towels. Skye keeps her toiletries in here too.”

May glanced at Daisy, her eyes more guarded than before. Daisy guessed she missed Skye. “Good?”

Daisy nodded quickly. She didn’t want to tell May that no, this felt weird and ask her to stop looking at her as if she was a stranger, but she kept quiet only to comment, “It’s pretty… empty.”

“We just moved in.” May kept it vague. “Skye still sometimes sleeps on the Bus.” 

Daisy didn’t know what the Bus was and chose not to ask. She had a feeling a lot of secrets were kept around here. Finding May’s steady gaze too much, Daisy glanced around again. She was pulled to the dresser and searched it over. She could feel May’s eyes on her and quite frankly was surprised that the woman hadn’t left already.

May watched Daisy explore the room. It didn’t feel right to have someone that wasn’t Skye in here. Skye deserved her privacy but May wasn’t going to let Daisy sleep by herself in the cold, drafty Bus. It was strange, to see Skye’s body walking around her room as if it wasn’t hers but it wasn’t Skye. 

“Huh,” Daisy said, eyes on the hula girl doll wobbling on Skye’s dresser. “I have one of these too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m so glad we found you,” he paused, “even if I kidnapped you.”
> 
>  
> 
> Skye and Phil get some bonding time and there is so much Philinda domesticity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lovely readers, I am so sorry that it had been 2 weeks since I updated! I had terrible writer's block but I got over it and wrote this chapter (one of my favorites so far) enjoy!

"He's worried about feeding you," Melinda said.

Skye and Melinda were in the kitchen, having just cleaned up from eating breakfast which Phil of course made. Melinda was sitting across from Skye at the table. She had no make-up on, her hair was tied back into a ponytail, and she was wearing workout clothing. Skye had never seen May as relaxed as Melinda currently was. In fact, Skye was sure May never even owned pajamas. If she did, they had to be black.

“Huh,” Skye found herself eloquently asking, “Co-Phil?”

Melinda turned the page of the newspaper she was reading, “Mhm. He thinks you’re too skinny. I agree.”

Skye glanced down at herself. Ever since she started training with May, she had lost weight but put on muscle though her pants were still loose around her waist. She didn’t think she agreed with them, but Skye wasn’t dumb. There was no way she would pass up free meals, especially from Coulson, or Phil.

"Does he like to cook in your universe?"

Skye nodded, "Yeah, all the time. He makes really good waffles." 

Some mornings on the Bus, when they weren’t in danger or out, Coulson would make them all waffles and they would sit around the kitchen and eat like a family. They hadn't done that since the Bus because Coulson was almost never at the base. Skye missed it. She missed Jemma lecturing them about all the ingredients in whipped cream and betting on how many waffles Fitz would eat. Now, breakfast was a protein shake and a cereal bar after Taiichi with May. Not that Skye was complaining, she enjoyed May’s company, but she also enjoyed Coulson’s waffles.

"He does here too,” Melinda turned to the refrigerator and took a magnetic grocery list from it, right below a school picture of Daisy about age eight. She passed the list to Skye, “Sundays Phil does the grocery shopping. Write down anything you would like.”

Dumbfounded, Skye stared down at the list which was already filled with Coulson’s familiar handwriting. She was used to going into a store and grabbing whatever she liked though they did have a communal list in the kitchen back at the Playground.

"You might see some people that know Daisy at the store," Melinda warned but she didn't look too concerned. She glanced at Skye, "I'm sure you've been taught undercover?" 

Skye nodded. Acting like someone else wasn't hard especially when she was supposed to be technically acting like herself. She did it all the time in foster homes. 

Melinda nodded, "Just smile, chit chat, whatever. But," she turned a little more serious, her eyes on Skye, "if you ever get uncomfortable or anything, just tell Phil. Okay?" 

Was this what parents were supposed to be like? The blatant concern on Melinda's face had Skye's eyes tearing up. She nodded.

"Mel?" Phil's voice came from the living room. He was pulling up couch pillows, looking beneath the coffee table, clearly searching for something. "Have you seen my glasses?" 

Skye and Melinda shared a look.

"Hey, honey," Melinda called. Phil was in the kitchen in seconds much like an adoring puppy. She beckoned him closer and he bent down over her sitting form. Melinda titled her head up and kissed him, then pulled the glasses from the top of his head down onto his face.

Phil groaned, burying his face in Melinda's neck who was laughing softly, "Every time." 

Melinda turned her head and kissed below his ear before she patted his shoulder, "Alright. Up. My client is coming in fifteen." 

Phil chuckled against her neck, "Fine." He pulled back and they shared another kiss, this one ending with Phil placing a kiss on the tip of Melinda's nose. "See you later. I love you." 

"I love you too."

Skye had never seen her May look so tender, so open, or so happy. Melinda was trying to hide her smile but to no avail. Skye nearly had an aneurysm when she heard Melinda giggle when she pushed Phil away as he began to place kisses all over her face. Giggle.

"Alright!" Melinda exclaimed between laughter, her eyes twinkling, "Get out of here." 

Phil chuckled and grabbed the grocery list from the fridge before he started to leave the kitchen but not without bending to press another kiss to the top of Melinda's head. She swatted at his backside which made Phil yelp and Skye make a face though it was extremely cute.

"Come on, kiddo," Phil grinned at her as he walked past. 

Skye rolled her eyes as she found herself saying, "I'm twenty-six." 

Phil just shrugged, "You'll always be my kid. Even...alternate universe you or anything along those lines." 

Skye's heart swelled. She knew Coulson loved her and considered her as a daughter but hearing him confess that even though it wasn't really him, but his voice, had a grin on her face and tears in her eyes. 

Phil softened, placing a hand on her arm. 

Skye turned back to the kitchen where Melinda acted as if she wasn't just watching the ordeal. "Bye Ma- Melinda." 

Melinda smiled, "See you later, Skye. Don't let Phil forget his glasses. Again." 

Skye followed Phil out to the garage, his 'that was one time!' echoing in her ears which distracted her so much so she didn't see the hula girl figurine wobbling on the shelf as she passed. 

The gasp that slipped from her lips was completely involuntary as she stepped foot in the garage, “Lola!”

Phil beamed, the protective cover in his hands which he folded carefully before placing it on a shelf, “Yep.”

Lola was sitting next to a black SUV in all her cherry red and silver chrome hubcap glory. She was very well maintained, as if Skye had expected anything less. It was clear Phil spent a lot of time on the car. Coulson didn’t even have the time to look at Lola anymore, he was so busy. Lola in Skye’s universe was sitting in the garage, still riddled with bullet holes and broken glass, collecting dust. This Lola purred as Phil started the engine. He smiled over at Skye, “Coming?”

She eagerly got into the car. It was nice, a little drive in Lola that didn’t involve falling out of a plane and being shot at like Skye’s last time in the car. The wind was blowing in her hair, the sun was shining down, and the sky was clear. It was a perfect day, made complete as Phil reached over and turned the radio on. They drove in silence, the only sounds in the car being Phil’s humming along with The Kinks. He looked almost carefree, a content smile on his lips as he drove, waving to other cars they passed. Skye didn’t think she had ever seen Coulson, or even Phil, so relaxed.

Phil had come out of the bedroom a long while after Skye had revealed what had happened to her days earlier. His eyes were still a little puffy but he sent Skye a wobbly smile. She had apologized which caused Phil to look nearly appalled before reassuring her that it was alright and that he was just worried about Daisy. He had joined her on the couch, watching American Pickers. Skye had enjoyed watching him get excited about the certain antiques the people found and listened attentively to the excited babble of information he spewed out about the ones he knew. Coulson was never this open and besides, he never joined them for family game or movie nights anymore.

Phil, Skye liked to think, was what Coulson would be like if he hadn’t chosen S.H.I.E.L.D. She knew he dedicated his life to the organization but what if he didn’t? Would he have married May? Became a teacher? She could see both of those things happening. The biggest question she dared not to ask even herself was: Would she have been their biological daughter like Daisy was?

“We’re here.”

Skye snapped out of her thoughts and followed him out of the car. The grocery store was just like any other in her universe and even though Skye knew she was safe, she still found herself checking the people around her and noting the various entrances and exits in the building. 

On the other hand, Phil was going about his shopping, picking out various items. He turned to Skye, smiling at how she was looking down at the displays, “Who does the grocery shopping in your universe?”

“Mostly the junior agents now,” Skye answered, watching Phil as he placed a brisket in the cart, “May goes sometimes.”

Phil snorted and Skye questioned, “What?”

“The last time Mel went grocery shopping she came home with two bottles of bourbon and a frozen pizza.”

Skye laughed. That was totally something she could picture May doing, although May made sure to stick to the list they all added to during the week. Sometimes she even picked up extra stuff like candy for them, especially for Skye and Fitz. 

“You do most of the shopping?”

“Oh yeah,” Phil nodded emphatically, “Daisy used to come with me and sneak stuff into the cart.”

“I hardly ever went grocery shopping,” Skye said, looking at the shelves of chips instead of Phil, “I basically lived on cheap hot meals at a diner or gas station food.”

Phil tried to hide it but she heard the little, almost wounded, sound he made at her words. He cleared his throat, “Well, what’s your favorite, then? Besides 7-11 taquitos.”

“I guess pasta.”

They made their way around the store. Phil had the grocery shopping down to a science so it didn’t take much longer and soon they were placing the bags in Lola’s trunk. Phil turned to her as she got into the passenger’s seat, “Ice cream?”

Skye shrugged, “Sure.”

Phil drove them to an ice cream parlor just down the road. It was a quaint little one with red and white striped poles outside and red umbrellas over white plastic tables. Skye had always seen other kids at these when she was younger but she never got to go to one. The only ice cream she had growing up outside of the occasional one from the ice cream truck, was a goopy ice cream sandwich on the one day out of the month that St. Agnes celebrated all the birthdays that month on. Skye couldn’t stand those sandwiches now.

“I think I’ll get,” Phil squinted at the menu, “cookies and cream.”

“Ew,” Skye wrinkled her nose but cracked a smile at his indignant huff, “I’ll get salted caramel.”

Once they got their ice cream, they sat at one of the tables, protected from the blaring midafternoon sun by the umbrella over them. Skye tried to focus on eating her quickly melting ice cream but all she could note was how Phil seemed to want to ask her something. It was obvious in the way he fidgeted and kept biting his lips, as if he was keeping the words back. Unlike Coulson, Phil was an open book, but he didn’t say anything and Skye got distracted by a couple ordering ice cream for their two dogs.

“Melinda told me about you.”

Skye’s attention snapped back to Phil in an instant. She squirmed, “Yeah?”

“Skye, I-“ he began. Skye peeked up at him. Phil looked just like Coulson had when he told her about her past, the same familiar heartbreak was echoed on Phil’s face. She prepared herself for apologies though she knew at least Coulson wasn’t the one to say them, but she didn’t know about Phil. 

“I’m so glad we found you,” he paused, “even if I kidnapped you.”

Skye cracked a smile as she said, “You even threw a bag over my head and put handcuffs on me.”

Phil choked on his ice-cream, "I what?”

“Secret government stuff,” Skye waved a hand and received a strange look from a young teen walking by, “You were pretty nice about it, though.”

“You were living in a van?”

“Why do you make it sound so bad? That van was my home.” Skye got a little annoyed but calmed down. She looked down at the ice-cream she was swirling around the cup, “Then you put me on a plane. At least I knew what time zone I was in living in my van.”

“Fair,” Phil nodded. He still looked troubled and asked quietly, “How many times have I saved your life?”

“Oh,” Skye said nonchalantly, “more than I can count. Bringing me back from the brink of death tops them all, though.” She glanced up when Phil hadn’t said anything. The teasing smile was wiped from her face as she saw how Phil had gone nearly pale, “Hey, are you okay?”

He seemed to snap out of his revere and blinked. His gaze had gone serious, “Are you sure Daisy is safe?”

“Yes,” Skye didn’t hesitate to answer, “Coulson… he would do anything for her. He would do the same for anyone.”

“Are you two close?”

“You,” Skye swallowed her ice-cream, finding herself repeating the words she had told Melinda, “Coulson was the first person that believed in me. He gave me a family, a home, something to live for. I-“ she blinked back the film of tears that clouded her vision, “I couldn’t imagine my life without him.”

“From what I understand,” Phil’s voice was soft and when Skye looked up, his eyes were wet too, “he couldn’t imagine his life without you either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! I am now on spring break so I plan to finish a few more chapters and upload a few for you all. I cannot thank you enough for your amazing comments and for supporting this fic which encourages me to keep writing. as always, please let me know what you think by commenting :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’ve found out what caused all of this.”
> 
> A chapter focusing on Daisy and getting the plot rolling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update for you all! hope you enjoy! :)

“We’ve found out what caused all of this.”

Coulson’s office was packed with the team members of whom Daisy still didn’t know half of. She stood next to May, awkwardly looking around the room under Fitz’s gaze. Daisy had been catching him staring at her at different times since she had arrived, with his eyes wide and jaw slackened, as if he couldn’t believe she was there. To say it made her uncomfortable was an understatement. Though she knew Fitz would never hurt her, at least her Fitz wouldn’t, she didn’t know about this one. He seemed pretty harmless, though, especially as he fumbled with the tablet in his hands under Jemma’s prompting.

“We’ve already established that the oh-eight-four caused the switch to take place,” Coulson interrupted them, “What we need to know is how to switch them back.”

“Y-yeah,” Fitz piped up, eyes darting from Daisy to Coulson, “but we’ve, we’ve studied the oh-eight-four close-closer to know exactly how to do, uh, that.”

Coulson leaned against his desk, arms crossed, “Then, please, share.”

“It is connected to the parallel universe theory,” Jemma began as an image popped up onto the screen on the wall of the office. The oh-eight-four, Daisy was assuming, was front and center. It glowed even in the projection, the soft iridescent hues glinted off the smooth surface. The only thing Daisy could think of when she looked at it, was the scale from Dragon Tales. It looked similar and it acted similar, didn’t it? 

“Once it comes in contact with an individual, such as Skye, it switches the person with an alternate dimension version of themselves.”

“We got that,” Mack said, “now how-“

Jemma cut him off, her patience thinning as she continued, “Upon further research into S.H.I.E.L.D. files, this oh-eight-four was first discovered in the early fifties under the guise of Agent Carter.” Jemma produced a file which she handed to Coulson as the digital version popped up. This time on the screen, was a picture of the one and only Great Aunt Peggy, Daisy’s next-door neighbor. Clearly, Peggy was decades younger than she was now, but Daisy could recognize her. She choked on her own saliva in shock.

Trip sent her a look as she gasped, “You good?”

Daisy nodded, catching her breath, “That’s my neighbor.”

“This oh-eight-four was one of the many artifacts that the SSR liberated from HYDRA as they combed through the many bunkers they had. The first recording of it switching someone was recorded by Dr. Peters, a scientist employed by S.H.I.E.L.D.” A picture of a young man popped up on the screen and then was closely compared to a picture on a driver’s license of an elderly man. There were strong similarities lying in the bushy eyebrows, light eyes, and nose. “He was one of the Nazi scientists S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited after World War Two.”

“Is he still alive?” May asked.

Fitz nodded, “Y-yeah. This is actually his, uh, current dr-driver’s license.”

“He has a few points on it,” Mack noted, clearly unimpressed.

“Wait,” Daisy interrupted them, her eyes darting back and forth between the photos, “The license says he’s fifty-two. There is no way that he is only fifty-two if he was a scientist back then.”

“He should be in his eighties,” Trip agreed, “I know people can age well but I don’t think they age that well.”

“We’re not really concerned with his age or appearance at the moment,” Coulson’s voice had them all quieting. He closed the file, setting it down on his desk as he walked toward the front of the room. “He is alive and currently resides where we can reach him. What he knows about this oh-eight-four can help us get Skye back and,” he glanced at Daisy, “Daisy back to her family.”

Daisy nodded, feeling tears gather at the corners of her eyes. She missed her family and she wanted to go home so badly. With a glance to the screen and the scientist on it, she hoped that he could fix this.

“Alright,” Coulson nodded, his eyes now on the team before him. “We’re going to pay Dr. Peters a visit, but we’re going to be nice about it. I doubt he’ll resist but just in case, Davis, you’ll be accompanying Sk-Daisy, May, and I. Trip, you’ll be running coms with Mack. FitzSimmons, you’ll be coming with us. I’m sure you two will understand whatever Dr. Peters says better than I would. The rest of you will stay here. Understood?”

There was a chorus of ‘yes sir’ throughout the office. Coulson nodded once more, “We’ll be taking the oh-eight-four with us so I’ll need that loaded onto the quinjet too. Make sure it is secure in the container. May,”

May completed his train of thought, “I’ll fuel the plane. We leave in one hour. Be ready.”

After her words was a flurry of activity that Daisy found herself swept up in. She lingered behind though, allowing the other agents to file out before her. May stopped and turned to look at her, almost as if she expected Daisy to be on her heels but she simply nodded and exited the office. That just left Coulson and Daisy.

“Do you guys do this a lot?” she asked, eyeing the still moving screen with the images and file pictures. At Coulson’s questioning glance, she continued, “Missions like these?”

Coulson nodded, picking the file back up. “It’s what we’re called to do, what S.H.I.E.L.D. does.”

“Have there been… weirder ones?”

“You can say that,” he said, “but, it’s-“

“-classified,” Daisy finished and flinched when Coulson’s head snapped up to look at her, his eyes wide. “S-sorry. My dad says that a lot.” 

Phil often joked with Daisy whenever she had asked to help grade his student’s papers, telling her their grades were ‘classified’ but in the end, he always handed her a red pen to help. She just thought he watched too many crime shows and simply enjoyed saying it. Clearly, it was somewhat innate, on a level that made both Coulson and Daisy uncomfortable. The office fell into a stifling silence. Coulson was looking at her, his focus almost pensive before he seemed to soften.

“I- he teaches?” Daisy nodded. “You know,” Coulson set the file aside and came around the desk to lean up against it, facing Daisy. “I always wanted to be a teacher, thought it was what I was going to do until I got recruited for S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Really?” Coulson didn’t seem like the type to be a teacher even though he commanded an office full of agents well. He was just too… professional. “How old were you?”

A little smile lifted at the corner of Coulson’s mouth, “Fresh out of high school, barely days after graduation when I was approached. I agreed, and the next thing I knew, I was at The Academy, getting my ass kicked by-”

“May,” Daisy said, “She told me.”

“Did she tell you about the dance class we had to take?”

“Dance class?!” Daisy exclaimed, “No way. Mom _hates_ dancing.”

Coulson just chuckled, “May does too. She’s good at it, but she hates it. There was this one guy she was paired with before me. I assume he said something snide because the next thing I knew, he was screaming and she had blood on her stiletto.”

Daisy found herself smiling at his story and felt her smile grow larger at the fond look in Coulson’s eyes whenever he mentioned May. They clearly had something going on if that and the way May had asked Daisy earlier about her relationship with Coulson in her universe was any indication.

“Are you guys together?”

“No,” Coulson denied but it wasn’t vehement. It was almost regretful. “I- one time I thought,” he shook his head, “she had her own plans, though, and I respected them.”

“What about now?” Daisy pressed. So, he had feelings for her, that much was obvious. She yearned to know why they hadn’t gotten together at that one time but didn’t ask. “Could it work now?”

There was a moment where Coulson was about to answer, the words _I’d like to hope so_ , on the tip of his tongue but he shook himself out of the fantasy that Daisy’s questions had brought on.

“We have more important things to deal with other than our nonexistent love lives,” he changed the subject, standing, “Such as pay a certain evil German scientist a visit and get you back home.”

“Wait,” Daisy asked as they left the office, “ _evil?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! if you have any suggestions on what you would like to see or a prompt or idea for one of my other fics also, just leave a comment below or you can find me on tumblr at casualsketchpaintingfan

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with your thoughts on this! An update will be soon. Thank you so much for reading xx


End file.
